The present invention relates to novel 5-hydroxypyrazole derivatives which have active insecticidal properties. The present invention also relates to the insecticidal compositions comprising said derivatives and to the use of such compositions for the kill and control of insects.
Recently, pyrethroid insecticides have widely been used because of their excellent insecticidal effects, however, they have some disadvantages, namely they are costly, and they are liable to lose their effect in the air. Also, in the case of using the pyrethroid insecticides repeatedly for several years, the target insects develop a resistance to the chemicals, therefore, great quantities must be used in order to obtain the desired insecticidal effect.
Thus, it is proposed that pyrazole phosphoric esters instead of pyrethroid compounds be used as the insecticidal and miticidal agents in Korean patent publication No. 84-255. But, there is much room for improvement, for example, such pyrazole compounds don't exhibit good bioactivity and complete insecticidal effects against some insects such as brown plant hoppers and aphides, can not be expected, etc..
Therefore, with consideration to the foregoing points the present inventors have developed new insecticidal compounds having excellent bioactivities and a broadspectrum of use.